Lost in Los Angeles
by Dory
Summary: On their way to see a concert with their friends, the ever feuding Jimmy and Cindy get lost in Downtown LA, but will the terrifying atmosphere bring them closer together? Read and Review!


Lost in Las Angeles  
  
By Jessie  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Jimmy and his show, and I have no idea who "Triple Threat" actually is, if it's a real band, well, then you can pretend it's a different name, lol. Thanks for the name Alicia.  
  
Chapter 1: Carpool of Doom  
  
"Click the mouse! Click! Come ON Neutron, can you be any slower?" Cindy jumped up and down angrily behind him, and Libby whacked her on the side of the head, "Ow, jeez, watch it Libby. It's not every day Triple Threat has a concert remotely close to where we live."  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can VORTEX, and besides, there's still two minutes till the tickets go on sale, keep your shirt on, please," He smirked at her slightly and she scowled.  
  
Sheen spun around in one of Jimmy's extra chairs, "Duude, I can't believe we'll be going to our first non-parent, non-ultra lord concert, and be driving there, into the heart of downtown LA!"  
  
Everyone turned around; Jimmy only turned his head so he could stay somewhat focused on the computer.  
  
Carl scratched his head, "I don't remember any Ultra Lord concert."  
  
"Well cause none of you wanted to go with me," Sheen pouted a little.  
  
"And this surprises you how?" Cindy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.  
  
However Libby started staring at the large digital countdown clock on Jimmy's wall that stated when the tickets would go on sale, "Enough arguing Cindy, and Jimm get ready for clicking .. in ten, nine, eight .."  
  
Jimmy typed stuff up for a second and within moments of Libby saying 'one', he had successful bought six tickets, one for all five of them and Carl's girlfriend Mary. Moments later they were all cheering with excitement, Mary came in nearly falling all over the place.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late! How'd the ticket buying go? I was coming back from my advance Llama drawing techniques class, hey sweety!" She kissed Carl on the cheek and smiled.  
  
"We success fully bought all six seats, though in the seated section. The pit would be too hard to get into, plus I know someone who would complain the whole time standing there," Jimmy laughed as Cindy hissed something at him, "So now, it's all about whos car we take."  
  
Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Mary all looked at each other nervously, and silentl they all seemed to have a conversation together and they pushed Carl forward, he mumbled quietly, "Well Jimmy, Cindy, we've been meaning to mention to you guys," he paused and looked at the two of them who returned confused looks and glanced at each other as if to see if the other knew what was going on.  
  
"Hold up here, is something going on?" Cindy crossed her arms and gave them all careful looks.  
  
"You see," Libby stood forward, "Since this whole thing is sort of like – well it's a double date with two extra people, since Sheen and I, and Carl and Mary are all dating, well, none of us have six people car seats. Just five people, and Mary and I will be needing to discuss our history project together. We don't want any of us to – you know – drive alone, especially going so far to downtown LA, well we kind of need you two to drive together," Libby winced as if she was expecting some sort of explosion, but Jimmy and Cindy just stared at her with their jaws hanging open.  
  
"Absolutely not!" Cindy shrieked, "It's bad enough I'm collaborating with him for this concert thing, it's bad enough we have to be in the same room listening to the same band. Heck, it's disgusting enough knowing the fact we even have the same taste in music," She made a face but never dared look at Jimmy, "But I am not, not, NOT going to get in the same car with Jimmy and drive for two hours."  
  
Mary shook her head, "We tried all the possibilities Cindy, but nothing worked out. Libby and I need that time to discuss our project, and it really isn't fair of us to be away from our boyfriends just because you and Jimmy don't get along."  
  
Jimmy finally spoke, "No way! She'll just sit there the whole time nagging, and criticizing my driving," Cindy spun around as if to start arguing, "Hey, I wouldn't mind at all driving you down to LA, but I know you'll start being all bratty and criticizing me every moment and I don't want to deal with that for two hours."  
  
She didn't say anything and simply turned back to the others, "Read my lips – NO! I am not going to be in the same car as Jimmy Neutron!"  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to be in the same car as Jimmy Neutron," She grunted angrily a few weeks later as she, Libby, and Mary sat in Cindy's room getting ready for the concert, she sat in front of her make up mirror and turned to Libby and Mary who were standing in front of Cindy's closet mirror, "Could you guys kill me now so I don't have to jump out of the window?"  
  
Libby and Mary just laughed and Libby walked over to Cindy, "Just be nice for once," Cindy gave a girly snort but Libby continued, "Come on, it won't be so bad. Just go light with the make up, but something cute on that'll make him drool, and put a spritz of that apple perfume."  
  
Cindy immediately spun around in shock, "Make him drool? My apply perfume? Libby, just because you and Sheen, and Mary and Carl, are all going together to this thing does not mean that Jimmy and I are going on a date."  
  
However Libby shrugged, "Hey he was the one who said he wouldn't mind driving you there. Just stay nice and cool for two hours, that isn't a long time. If you want don't say a word, but I don't know I'd get pretty bored sitting in a car for two hours, just talk to him and enjoy yourself."  
  
"Whatever," Cindy sighed and got up and searched through her closet and pulled out a light blue halter top, denim skirt, nylons, and cute black shoes and decided to wear those. She reached for her jacket but Mary whacked Cindy's hand away from it, "What gives?"  
  
Mary rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, "Don't bring a jacket!"  
  
Staring dumbfounded Cindy raised an eyebrow, "Why not? It's already getting chilly and we won't be home till after midnight, it'll be freezing!"  
  
"Duh, exactly, that way he'll have to let you borrow his jacket," Mary smiled and then bent down to secure her left show on.  
  
"What makes you think I'd want Neutron's jacket wrapped around me?" Cindy scowled avoiding blushing at all possible which was quite difficult considering she actually wouldn't mind his jacket around her.  
  
Mary bent back up and shrugged, "First of all, Jimmy has really nice smelling cologne, second most guys have really nice and warm jackets and our jackets usually are just cold for the most part. If a guy is already using a jacket it'll be warm when he puts it on you. And thirdly, last time we all hung out at night Jimmy wore a really cool leather jacket which I asked him about and he said was very comfortable."  
  
Cindy's jaw dropped open, "What were you planning all of this?!"  
  
But Mary simply shrugged, "Nah, just observant."  
  
Sighing, Cindy left her jacket in the closet, knowing she would regret it since not only would she not ever wear Jimmy's jacket, he probably would never let her wear it. She walked into her bathroom and got her clothing on and then quickly put some makeup on and joined Libby and Mary downstairs to wait for the guys.  
  
Not long later there was a knock at the door, and Cindy grabbed her purse and then opened it. She almost dropped her jaw again, 'Dang Neutron really does clean up good', she thought, but then continued with her casual stuck up look.  
  
Jimmy's hair was normal with some obvious slick back ness, but he was wearing shades, a dark blue shirt with some sort of band name on it, he wore slightly baggy jeans, and a comfortable looking leather jacket, "Hello ladies," She smiled sweetly in his rock-n-roll attire.  
  
Carl and Sheen stood behind him; they also seemed rather rock-n-roll looking, much like Libby and Mary did.  
  
"Hey Ultra-Sweety," Libby kissed Sheen on the cheek as she greeted him.  
  
Sheen smiled, "Your chariot awaits my lady."  
  
While Sheen and Libby locked arms to Sheen's car, Mary and Carl as well locked arms after a brief kiss. For a moment Cindy felt left out, and she looked at Jimmy, half expecting him to hold out his arm, but he didn't.  
  
"Well," He looked her up and down for a moment, "You look really – nice tonight," he was very close to calling her beautiful, be he didn't want her to snub him.  
  
"Thanks, you don't look so bad your self – nice jacket," She said quieter than she normally would have.  
  
Jimmy nodded and looked to his car as Sheen's car sped off already, "Guess we better take off now, a long two hours a-wait," He said in a rather convincing happy way.  
  
She nodded, and noticed he was very close to linking arms with her, but as she locked the door he seemed to decide for the better and they both sat into his car and started to drive, not knowing that it wouldn't be long before they were both lost and scared on their way to Las Angeles.  
  
To Be Continued .. 


End file.
